


Years In Hell (Bording School)

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BAMF Meg Masters, Boarding School, Both Versions Of Ruby Exist, Castiel is Called Clarence, Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Castiel is a Good Friend, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean & Cas Become Best Friends, Endgame: Castiel/Meg Masters, Endgame: Sam Winchster/Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Haven’t Decided On Dean’s Love Interest Yet, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Megstiel - Freeform, Multi, Protective Gabriel, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sassy Meg Masters, Slow Burn, Teachers & Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: Boarding School AU (All Human): Having been expelled from his previous school, Dean Winchester is enrolled in a boarding school which his brother already attends. His brother. Sam Winchester an apparent 'model student' who never breaks the rules...        Meg Masters: having been expelled from many schools is also enrolled in the boarding school. Meg has a dark outlook on life. Perhaps a guy who wears a trench coat religiously can bring some light to her life...





	Years In Hell (Bording School)

I don't own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

First Day

 

Hatred.

There is nothing but hatred in the eyes of Meg Masters as she is driven to her new school.

She doesn't want to go to boarding school.

Boarding schools are lame. 

School in general is lame.

She got expelled from her last few.

Honestly, the last expulsion must have been done for the sheer hell of doing it.

It was one cigarette! Meg swears half the teachers at her old school smoked anyway, in the exact same place she did.

Just because she happened to drop her lighter, causing a fire doesn't mean she deserved to be expelled.

That kinda shit could've happened to anyone!

But it happened to her, not that she's surprised. Lots of shit happens to her.

She's just learnt to get used to it.

She's completely broke. Living off of the foster family she is forced to stay with.

They decided to send her to this place. 

Meg had wanted to hit the road and go but, some legal shit apparently meant that she had to be enrolled in school.

No way out of it.

So, here she is. Being taken to hell!

No, actually. Hell would probably feel like a nice cozy home compared to what this place is going to be like. Meg thinks to herself as she adjusts the bandages around her wrists and hand.

The bandages cover up the burns she received to her hand from the fire incident and several self-inflicted wounds too. 

She hides the bandages with her favourite leather jacket.

People ask questions when they see bandages.

Meg doesn't like people asking her questions.

Taking a long sip from her flask that she'd snuck with her. Meg leans back, looking out of the window, enjoying the burn in her throat from the alcohol.

As the boarding school draws closer and closer.

These are going to be the worst days of her life. Meg tells herself.

She's not gonna have any friends, or freedom or even the life she wants.

Yep.

These are the days that are gonna kill her.

 

Elsewhere 

 

Scowling, glaring and swearing under his breath, Dean Winchester, slides into the passenger seat of his father’s car.

“Stop slouching. Sit up and change your attitude. You're not getting out of this.” John Winchester snaps at his son as he gets into the drivers seat.

“Honestly dad, you didn't have to bother. I was literally already gone. I'd packed up the Impala, I was on my way out. I would have been out of your hair.” Dean holds up a hand.

“Watch your tone. I didn't bring you up to be the type of man who runs away.”

“I wasn't running away. I was getting on with my life. You know, because my life is my life.” Dean says firmly and moodily.

“Enough! You were expelled and when you're godfather Bobby was kind enough to get you enrolled in the boarding school he teaches at, you didn't want to go so, you ran.” John glares at his son, angrily.

“Boarding school is beyond lame. I don't wanna be there. I ain't gonna put in any effort whatsoever. There is literally no point in me going. However, me on the road, exploring the world. Now that is a good idea.” Dean points out, attempting to smile.

Trying to use his usual charm.

Honestly, he already knows he's lost this argument.

Doesn't think there's any harm in trying though.

“You're such a disgrace to this family. Just think about how much your brother has accomplished. He's out of the way. He knows what he's doing with his life and what he wants to do with it. He's got plans, plans to succeed in life, something that you don't seem to grasp. Sam would never have gotten himself expelled.” 

“Seriously? You're going to play the ‘Sam card’? You literally were so pissed at him for deciding to go to boarding school.” Dean snaps.

“Changed my mind. It got him out of the way.” John shrugs.

“Asshole.” Dean whispers under his breath.

“What did you just say?!” John snaps at him.

“Nothing, sir. Nothing at all.” Dean says soon afterwards.

That comment was a bit suicidal. He's lucky his father hasn't pulled over and beaten the crap out of him.

Dean decides not to say another word until the journey is over.

His father however, still has things he wants to say to his son.

“This school is gonna do you some good. Being with your brother is going to do you some good. He doesn't break rules. Best thing you can do at this school is be like your brother. He works hard, he excels in his studies, he's even got a girlfriend and he doesn't do a thing wrong.”

 

Meanwhile….

 

Music blares loudly and powerfully all around the room, filled to the brim with students.

Sam Winchester right in the centre of the room, dancing and drinking with all his friends and boyfriend, singing along to the music that plays.

Yes, throwing a party in his dorm is against the rules but so what?

He's never broken a single rule before and he can always blame this on peer pressure as that is exactly what convinced him to do this.

“Gotta admit, you grew a pair tonight Sam.” His sort of friend Ruby remarks as she passes him another cup.

“I swear if you've spiked that…” Sam starts, eying it wearingly.

“She didn't. But, Gabriel has been messing with the drinks so, I still wouldn't drink that.” One of his best friends, Castiel ‘Cas’ says helpfully.

“Thanks.” Sam gives his friend a grateful look.

“Don't be a pussy, Winchester.” Ruby 2.0 calls as she passes them.

Everyone calls her Ruby 2.0 on the account that she transferred to the school a year after the first Ruby arrived.

“I am not!” Sam yells at his ex-girlfriend.

“He's just sensible.” Cas nods.

“See?” Sam retorts, causing Ruby 2.0 to laugh.

“Fine.” Sam sighs after a moment, taking the cup from Ruby.

“I really wouldn't drink that.” Cas continues.

“No. I am not a pussy. I can hold my drink Cas.” Sam retorts.

“Look at Kevin!” Cas protests, grabbing Sam by the shoulders and positioning him so he can see their mutual friend Kevin Tran screaming along to the song playing whilst wearing only his boxers.

“Ohh my god.” Sam covers his mouth with his hand.

“What happened to his clothes?” He whispers.

“Honestly, I'm not even sure.” Cas shrugs.

“Okay, that's enough drinking for me.” Sam winces, just as an annoyingly familiar song fills his ears.

“Ohh god.” Sam starts.

“Ohh god no.”

“Ah, yeah, I've heard this song too.” Cas nods.

“Wow, Cas has heard of an actual piece of music that isn't classical? I'm so proud of you!” Sam and Cas’s mutual friend, Charlie Bradbury punches his arm with a grin.

“Sam!” A familiar voice calls his name.

“SAM! IT’S OUR SONG!” His boyfriend Gabriel yells as he practically skips toward him.

“Why… I feel like I've heard this a thousand times already. Why did you put it on?” Sam groans.

“I don't know, I guess it was just the HEAT OF THE MOMENT!” Gabriel sings along to the extremely annoying song.

“I hate you.” Sam groans.

“No you don't, you love me!” Gabriel protests, before continuing to sing along.

“I told you not to date my brother.” Cas comments.

“When I have to hear this song every Tuesday morning, I sometimes wonder if I should have listened to you.” Sam quips.

“Hey! You love this song really.” Gabriel sniggers.

“You do overplay it brother, didn't you play it during the first time you and Sam…”

“CAS!” Sam groans.

“I’d rather not think about that.”

“What the best night of your life?” Gabriel steps closer towards Sam.

“You are lucky that I love you enough that I can put up with your obsession with this song.” Sam grumbles, but smiles all the same.

“It's our song!”

“It's not our song.”

“Yeah, it is, now come on!” Gabriel beckons Sam over.

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, Sam downs the nearest cup he can find before joining him, letting whatever was in the drink help him get through the several loops of this song.

It isn't long before he and Gabriel are singing along to it together.

“Group selfie. Everyone, group selfie!” Gabriel yells after awhile, causing everyone in the room to gather around in whatever state they're in to get in on the photo that Gabriel takes.

“This is going on the wall!” Sam yells happily before falling into the supportive grip of Gabriel, sharing a long and lingering kiss with his boyfriend.

“Someone's coming!” Cas suddenly calls over the music.

“Shit! Okay. We planned for this right, Gabriel?!” Sam eyes him quickly.

“Switch off the lights, the music! Everyone hit the floor or hide.” Gabriel hisses as Castiel switches off the lights and the music, plunging the dorm room into darkness.

Sam and Gabriel jump onto Sam’s bed, Sam almost toppling off the other side.

“I got you.” Gabriel grabs his hands and prepares to pull him up just as, the door opens.

“Sorry.” He whispers, letting Sam drop to the floor, who groans but remains still as the door opens fully.

Everyone in the room holding their breath as someone sighs.

“How stupid do you think I am?” The sharp, sarcastic voice of one of their teachers, Crowley snaps before he switches on the light.

“All of you lot. Headmasters office, now!” He commands sharply as, everyone begins to file out of Sam’s dorm room.

Sam glaring at his boyfriend as they exit.

“I can't believe you dropped me!”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Grabbing his rucksack and getting out of the car, Dean only mutters a ‘bye’ to his father as he approaches the building.

Swearing as he goes, he climbs the steps to the big doors.

“You're not as late as I thought you'd be. Impressed.” The familiar voice of Bobby fills his ears and at that Dean does smile.

“Hey.” He grins as his godfather gives him a hug.

“Never imagined you'd be enrolling here.” Bobby remarks.

“Neither did I.” Dean nods.

“You're not the only new arrival today either, girl coming. Supposed to have arrived already, she's late.” Bobby mutters.

“What exactly do you teach here, Bobby?” Dean frowns.

“P.E.” Bobby replies.

“Gonna go easy on me?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Hell no. Your brother learnt that the hard way, thinking he could slack in my class just because I'm his godfather. I soon set the records straight and I'll do the same with you if got even think of slacking in my class!” Bobby warns Dean sternly.

“Yes Bobby.” Dean says with a slight wince.

The sound of high heels behind him causing him to turn around to see a beautiful woman stood behind him, a similar scowl on her face to his own.

She must be the other new student, Dean thinks, seeing the large bag she carries.

“Meghan Masters?” Bobby starts.

“Meg.” She corrects him.

“You're late, Meghan.” 

“Yeah, don't particularly want to be here.” Meg mutters.

“Me too!” Dean grins at her.

“Yeah, well, both of you better start changing your attitudes. You're going to be here for a very long time.”

“Unfortunately, that's something I already knew.” Dean sighs.

“First off, you can start by not answering back.” Bobby glares at him, before glancing to both Meg and Dean.

“Come on, we’re off to the headmasters office. He wants to see the two of you. Now, be polite, both of you and listen to what he says without answering back. In this building, he is God.”

 

Meanwhile

 

“I just. I just can't seem to get my head around this. Sam, you're a sensible young man. Why would you do this?” The Headteacher, Chuck sighs as he addresses the mass of students from Sam’s Dorm Party in his office.

“I. Um… I…”

“It was all me. I arranged it. Sam just came back to his dorm to find the party already in session. I mean, you know I literally practically live there so, I did it. Not his fault.” Gabriel speaks confidently.

“Now that. That makes sense. You would do a thing like that. You have done a lot of things like that before. But Sam, it is your dorm room, your responsibility.” Chuck returns his gaze to Sam, who hangs his head.

“Father, if you don't mind me saying…” Castiel starts, causing everyone in the room bar Sam, Charlie and Gabriel to start sniggering.

“It wasn't thought through at all. It was a bad idea and I'm sure everyone in here, is sorry for this. It was against the rules and we should have known better. We’ll accept any punishment you see fit to give us.”

“Seriously?” Gabriel rolls his eyes at his brother.

“I saw that.” Chuck glares at his other son.

“And this is why you should never have let him hang out with us.” Ruby nudges Sam sharply in the ribs as Sam just shakes his head at his friend.

“You're all being punished. With a weeks worth of detentions, which Crowley will supervise.” Chuck says to immediate groans.

“And because to ensure this doesn't happen again. You're all going to be in charge of putting on an end of year event.” Chuck informs them to more groans and some swear words being spoken, mainly directed at Cas.

“Now, out. All of you. Except for you Castiel and Sam. We've got two new students arriving and I want you two be the ones to show them around.” Chuck says as the other students leave the office.

Leaving only Chuck, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel.

“You can leave to.” Chuck eyes Gabriel.

“Nah, it's okay. I'll stay. Show around the newbies with my brother and boyfriend.” 

“Seriously, this is going to be boring. You hate boring.” Sam points out.

“Yeah, but I do love spending time with you.” Gabriel smiles as Castiel just rolls his eyes and shares a look with his father.

“They're here.” Bobby calls from the office door.

“Dean!” Sam exclaims immediately the second he sees his brother.

“Sammy!” Dean grins as he embraces his embarrassed brother.

“Why did you just…”

“I knew you were a Sammy.” Gabriel sniggers from beside him.

“Shut up.” Sam groans as he frowns at Dean.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, you know how I got expelled from military school, yeah?” Dean sighs.

“Yes. I remember that well.” Sam nods.

“Well, apparently, I couldn't just leave in the impala and travel around the world, so dad and Bobby conspired and the end result is, is that I'm going to be a student here.” Dean practically groans.

“Dean that's great!”

“Seriously, Sammy what is wrong with you?” Dean rolls his eyes at his brother.

“Honestly, it's a great place here. Everyone's so nice to each other. Bobby teaches here and we get to see each other everyday!” Sam beams happily.

“Well, I like the sound of seeing my brother every day.” Dean says with a some what smile, seeing as he hasn't actually seen Sam in a while.

“Okay! Sam, Gabriel, Castiel. Could you please wait outside whilst I talk to the new students. You can show them around afterwards. Actually, where is the…”

“Here.” Meg calls from the door, which she is leaning against.

“Hi, I'm Sam Winchester…”

“Your brother?” Meg glances towards Dean.

“Yep.” He nods.

“And this is Gabriel and Castiel, well, we all call him Cas really.” Sam continues.

Dean shakes hands with both Castiel and Gabriel, whilst Meg raises an eyebrow at the people in front of her.

“Okay, as I said. Let me talk to the new students.” Chuck smiles as Castiel basically drags Sam and Gabriel out of the room, the three leaning against the wall.

“So, Sammy…”

“Don't you dare.” Sam glares at his boyfriend as even Castiel chuckles.

“Heard you and your friends got into trouble today.” Comes the voice of the schools cheerleading captain and the most popular girl at the school, Jo Harvelle. 

“Does the…”

“Whole school know about it? Yeah, they do. Honestly, though they're all discussing whether or not you're gonna let that one remain in your group.” She nods towards Cas.

“He will.” Sam says firmly.

“I think you should let him stay.” Jo nods firmly.

“Why?” Gabriel folds his arms.

“Because you'll all start to slowly lose your popularity…” Jo smirks.

“Hey!” Sam protests.

“Natural order of things, Sam. You've been the King of this school practically ever since you got here. I think it's time for a Queen.” Jo smiles just as the door opens and Dean and Meg exit.

“Are these the new students?” Jo enquires.

“Yeah. This is…”

“Dean. Dean Winchester. What's your name, sweetheart?” Dean winks at the stunningly beautiful blonde he's just encountered.

“Jo.” She replies with a smile of her own, shaking his hand.

“Winchester? Any relations…”

“Yeah, Sammy’s my brother.”

“Sammy, huh?” Jo smirks at Sam, who closes his eyes and groans silently.

“Honestly, I don't think I'm ever gonna get over that.” Gabriel sniggers.

“And you are?” Jo glances towards Meg with skeptical eyes.

“Meg.” She replies curtly, giving the blonde girl a cold look.

“I'm Jo, captain of this schools cheerleaders. Somehow someone invented a policy where anyone can audition to be a part of my group, so, I suppose I should extend the invitation to you.” She sighs.

“Yeah, no. There's nothing more lame than Cheerleading.” Meg retorts causing Sam, Gabriel and Castiel to immediately snort with laughter as Jo glares at Meg.

Wow, less than an hour here and already someone doesn't like her. Good going, Meg thinks to herself.

“I'll see you all around.” Jo says after a moment, with a fake smile as she walks away.

Dean stares after her.

“Dude.” Sam grabs his arm.

“What. She's hot!” Dean protests.

“And also, one hellva bitch.” Gabriel notes.

“Okay, that's a bit harsh.” Sam starts.

“I agree.” Meg mutters under her breath.

“Aren't we supposed to show these people around?” Cas asks after a moment.

“Yeah. That guy in there said you would.” Dean nods.

“The headmaster.” Castiel corrects him.

“Yes. Yes. Dean, you can come with me and Gabriel.” Sam smiles.

“Guess I'm going with, what did you say your name was again, Clarence right?” Meg glances towards Castiel.

“My name is Castiel.” Cas corrects her.

“You look more like a Clarence.” Meg retorts causing Gabriel to start sniggering.

“Okay, you can get out of here and start sorting out my room.” Sam turns to his boyfriend.

“Sammy, that's more than a one man job and despite me taking that bullet for you in there, you organised that party with me.” Gabriel reminds him.

“Wait. You threw a party?” Dean exclaims.

“Yep.” Sam says, bowing his head.

“It was a very foolish idea. I did try to convince them otherwise but, they were both adamant.”

“Hey, that party was great until we got caught.” Gabriel cuts Castiel off.

“So, let me get this straight. My brother, who according to my father is a model student and doesn't break single rule suddenly decides to throw a party in his dorm and gets caught for it?” Dean grins happily.

“Yes. I don't know really what possessed me…” Sam nods.

“I guess it was just the heat of the moment.” Gabriel smiles.

“You get out of here now!” Sam growls at his boyfriend.

“Did he seriously just make an Asia reference?” Dean frowns.

“I wouldn't ask.” Castiel advices him.

“I mean I really wouldn't ask.” Sam adds as he basically pushes Gabriel down a corridor before turning to Dean.

“So, I need to show you around!” Sam beams before grabbing Dean’s arm and dragging him down the corridor.

“Yeah, show me around then, oh and you've got to introduce me to your girlfriend!” Dean pats Sam on the shoulder as the walk away.

“Okay, so I'm going to be doing the same. I'm going to show you around.” Castiel glances to Meg, who has already zoned out.

“You do that, Clarence.” She replies as she begins to follow him.

“My name is not Clarence.”

“Yeah it is, Clarence.”


End file.
